1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus, method, and storage medium, capable of realizing processing in which, when location information cannot be acquired by GPS, a location is designated by a simple operation by a user, location information thereof is acquired, and the location information is stored along with image data at the time of image capturing.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a function (hereinafter, referred to as “GPS function”) that acquires location information of a current location based on GPS signals from GPS (Global Positioning System) satellites has been installed mainly in dedicated navigation devices.
In recent years, however, due to significant advances in information processing technology, there have appeared digital cameras equipped with the GPS function.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 1993-224290 discloses a technique in which a digital camera that stores, in a storage medium, captured image data along with location information acquired by means of the GPS function at the time of image capturing.